1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting brackets and a motor of a ceiling fan and, more particularly, to the device which allows the brackets to be adjustably connected to the motor of the ceiling fan.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a bracket 10 to which a blade 14 is connected and a motor 12 to which the bracket 10 is connected. Conventionally, the bracket 10 has a first end connected to the blade 14 and a second end having an engaging element 11 formed thereto so as to be connected to the motor 12 such that the motor 12 carries the bracket 10 to rotate about an axis of a rod 15 which extends from a center of the motor 12. The first end of the bracket 10 has an enlarged plate 16 formed inclinedly thereto corresponding to a plane where the bracket 10 is located so that the blade 14 is disposed at a certain angle corresponding to the plane. The engaging element 11 has two holes 111 defined therethrough so that bolts 13 extend through the holes 111 and are engaged with threaded holes (not show) defined in a bottom of the motor 12. The bracket 10 has to be manufactured so that it complies with the angles of the enlarged plate of different countries and each angle requires a mold such that the manufacturing cost is high.
The present invention intends to provide an improved device for connecting brackets and a motor for a ceiling fan so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problem.